


Packed dinners and your smile to heat my heart

by idontshipiyatch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Getting Together, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), but Lance is a good bro so he's helping him, platonic klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26331991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontshipiyatch/pseuds/idontshipiyatch
Summary: “Keith, right?” Shiro’s roommate looks at him unfazed and he wishes Matt had been the one opening the door instead because he for a very strange reason (that has absolutely nothing to do with hearing he kissed Shiro during a dare at a party) doesn’t like Adam very much. “Come in, Shiro’s running late he told me to let you in.”
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

“You can do this, dude, I believe in you!”

Glaring at the overly enthusiastic display of support, he sighs and gives Lance a grateful nod before taking the device key to what has been making his heart pound faster than a drummer for the past ten minutes as his friend boosted his courage with reassurances that he’ll be right there to help him navigate through his stress. “Yeah,” he says, unlocking his phone, “I can do this.”

x

Keith:  
Hey  
How was your day?

Shiro:  
Hi! Exhausting but in a good way :)  
What about yours?

Keith:  
Alright. I was hanging out with Lance after class

Shiro:  
Oh that’s nice. I haven’t seen him in a while because of all my assignments. Is he free next weekend? My deadlines are all next week, I’ll finally have time to hang out with you guys :D

Keith:  
I’ll ask him  
Do you need help with your assignments? I could give you a hand

Shiro:  
That’s sweet of you to offer Keith but I don’t think you’ll be able to help much, you’re smart but it’s a lot of textbook and lecture material even you would need to memorize to figure it out

Keith:  
Thought as much but I meant can I help you out outside of that?

Shiro:  
Oh :o What do you mean?

Keith:  
I could bring food over so you don’t have to make dinner, you’re on a tight schedule with the deadlines right?

Shiro:  
That’s so thoughtful, thank you Keith but you must be busy, you should focus on your course, don’t worry about me I’ll manage

Keith:  
I have the time to do that and Hunk always makes a lot of food, he’ll be happy to know some of it goes to you

Shiro;  
Are you sure?

Keith:  
Yeah 100%

Shiro:  
Alright then I won’t say no :)  
I’ll treat you all to a nice dinner next weekend, but in the meantime say thanks to Hunk for me for the food

Keith:  
Will do

Shiro:  
I’m gonna call it a day but it was really nice hearing from you Keith. Thanks again for the offer and I’ll see you around for dinner then?

Keith:  
Yeah I can come tomorrow

Shiro;  
Alright great. See you then  
Good night Keith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shiro uses a lot of smileys cause he just soft like that


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keith, Lance and Hunk are roomies (doing their bachelors)  
> Matt, Adam and Shiro are roomies (doing masters)

Despite the nagging and eye rolls accompanying Lance proofreading his texts, he now misses the bubbly support of his friend because the door to Shiro’s appartment feels an awful lot like a wall he can’t climb.

Both hands tucked under the food containers he has to carry because he didn’t want to risk spilling or messing them up by putting in his bag, he balances them against his chest as he knocks, hoping the sound won’t echo with the same anxiety banging with his heartbeat in his ribcage.

“Keith, right?” Shiro’s roommate looks at him unfazed and he wishes Matt had been the one opening the door instead because he for a very strange reason (that has absolutely nothing to do with hearing he kissed Shiro during a dare at a party) doesn’t like Adam very much. “Come in, Shiro’s running late he told me to let you in.”

Nodding, he shuffles inside, delicate in his grip on the food as he uses his foot to kick his shoes off and nudge them on the side of the wall next to the black sneakers he recognizes as the one Shiro wears when he goes jogging. “I’m off,” then says Adam, and Keith notices a small suitcase behind him, “You can put the food in the fridge and then use what you need to heat it up.” He watches the older student put his coat on and his curiosity must show because a hint of amusement flashes on Adam’s lips before he says, “I’m going home for two weeks and Matt already left to go on a trip with his family.”

The explanation sparks ideas at the back of his mind he tries to muffle with a neutral expression, but even if it doesn’t follow up in his words, the gleam in Adam’s eyes lets him know that he continues to be annoyingly perceptive. “Shiro will have the flat just for him so thanks for checking up on him, he can be a bit of a workaholic.” He wants to scoff and say that he already knows, but he doesn’t want to keep Adam around when the other student is about to go so he simply nods and ignores the knowing glance that precedes him finally stepping out of the flat.

x

“Gosh, I’m so sorry, did you wait long?”

Looking away from his phone to find the face of the apologetic voice that followed the click of the door, Keith shuffles on his knees and rests his arms on the back of the couch as he watches Shiro take off his jacket. “Not really,” he says with a shrug, “You hungry?”

A smile bursts through at the question and he’s glad to see the soft joy curving Shiro’s lips when he answers linger in his expression until he leaves, empty containers shoved in his bag and satisfaction pooling in his stomach from watching Shiro eat well before diving back into his work.

x

Shiro:  
Thanks again for tonight Keith I’m sorry I couldn’t chat much

Keith:  
It’s okay, I’m bringing you food so you can have more time to work

Shiro:  
I’ll make it up to you when I’m done with my assignments. The holidays are around the corner, we’ll find something nice to do.

Keith:  
I think most of the others are going home

Shiro:  
I know I know, I’m talking about you and me :)

Keith:  
Really?

Shiro:  
Yeah!  
How about this, I’ll cook for you during the break

Keith:  
Can we cook together?

Shiro:  
Absolutely, even better! We’ll practice making something really good and impress everyone when they’re back with our amazing cooking skills

Keith:  
Sounds like a plan  
Want me to bring you food tomorrow?

Shiro:  
I’m gonna be home late tomorrow but I’ll let you know for the day after

Keith:  
Ok

Shiro:  
Great. Thanks again and good night Keith :)

A smile etches and he fondly huffs watching the gif Shiro sent replay on his screen until a head pops above his shoulder. “Oh! What is that?” grins Lance, hand sneaking near the device to grab it but Keith shoves it under him before he can reach it.

“Nothing,” he mumbles but his friend laughs before flopping on the couch next to him. “You don’t trust your loyal confidant? I’m hurt, dude,” he mocks, and the comment prompts an eye roll but Keith relents with the contour of a grin shaping his mouth when he says, “I think I’m gonna ask Shiro out over the break.” There’s genuine enthusiasm behind the exaggerated gasp welcoming the declaration so he lets Lance have his fun teasing him, too happy about the prospect to be bothered by his friend’s antics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hadn't written sheith in so long this is fun hehe


	3. Chapter 3

Lance:  
DUDE

Keith:  
What?

Lance:  
THE PICTURE HE POSTED

Keith:  
Which one?

[incoming call: Lance]

_“What do you mean which one? Dude! Did you ask him out? Were you on a date?”_

Rolling his eyes, he still has to bite back a grin. “We went ice-skating so we stopped to grab hot chocolate on the way home,” he explains, the memories of the day flowing with a tender warmth through his mind.

_“Ah! I knew it! It was a date!”_

“It wasn’t.”

_“Looked like one, my dude, that picture? You look a couple as fuck.”_

Unable to tame the bright grin the comment prompts on his lips, he hopes his voice doesn’t betray how happy it makes him when he replies. “We do?”

 _“Yes! I told you that before. Remember when we had dinner with everyone? You were putting your arm on the back of his chair, that’s a boyfriend move, man.”_ Recalling the moment while Lance pauses, he hums remembering doing the gesture. _“You said you’d ask him out during the holidays, what are you waiting for?”_

Scoffing, he nervously swallows before answering. “Nothing.”

_“Then do it, Keith, you’re basically in love with him and he likes you so much it hurts my eyes to see you both pinning like dumbasses.”_

He agrees with a laugh, promising his friend that he’ll have news for him next time he hears from him.

x

Keith:  
When are you coming back?

Lance:  
In like four-ish days  
Why?

Keith:  
Shiro’s in the hospital  
I don’t know what to do


	4. Chapter 4

Lance:  
I’m NEVER letting you forget this

Keith:  
Shuddup

Lance:  
You’ve stolen the drama crown from me  
Keith how could you?! :O

Keith:  
I didn’t know it wasn’t a major injury!

Lance:  
Dude you reacted like he was about to die

Keith:  
I told you I didn’t know

Lance:  
Well now you do  
So go ask him out by writing the question on his cast

Keith:  
He has a splint not a cast and we’re not middle schoolers

Lance:  
You’re dramatic like one  
Go young padawan and seek out thy love

Keith:  
I hate you

Lance:  
Sure sure  
Make sure to save me the first toast at your wedding

x

Offering Keith a grateful smile, he fails to contain a disappointed sigh when the reminder of his momentary handicap faces him with the struggle of holding his chopsticks.

“Need a hand?”

He looks up expecting a teasing edge to his friend’s expression, but Keith looks serious, eyes gleaming with an attentive glint that pushes him to accept the offer with a little nod. “Yeah, if you don’t mind,” he says, surprised to see the quiet eagerness in the way Keith moves to bring his chair closer to his.

x

Shiro:  
I feel bad, at this point I think you’ve brought me more meals in those past months than a delivery service in one year.

Keith:  
It’s alright, I don’t mind

Shiro:  
I’d like to do something to pay you back, you’ve been so nice, helping me out before my deadlines and now with this. Is there something you’d like?

Keith:  
I don’t want anything Shiro.  
I like taking care of you

Shiro:  
I truly am lucky to have you buddy

x

“Whatcha looking at?”

Startled by the sudden question, he nearly hisses at Lance but his friend carries on grinning, curious as he glances back and forth between the items behind the glass and Keith.

“Nothing,” he grumbles, attempting to walk away but a hand grabs his hood. “Nuh-uh, you’re blushing and that means it’s Shiro business,” chuckles his friend before facing him with a teasing but determined stare, “Spill the beans.”

The moue etched by the ease with which Lance saw through him fades when he complies after an exasperated sigh that fails to hide his eagerness to share the idea. “So Shiro’s gonna take off his split on Friday right?” Nodding even though he had completely forgotten, Lance diligently listens. “Do you think he’d like one of those?”

Pointing to the leather bracelets on display, Keith eyes Lance leaning down to take a closer look, toes anxiously fidgeting in his shoes until his friend glances back at him with a grin. “You better ask him out with that gift,” he declares, approving of the idea with a wink before grabbing Keith’s wrist to drag him in the shop, well intent on helping him pick the gift.

x

“Oh.”

Panic bubbles under his skin, but a bright smile then cracks through the features he was anxiously eyeing. “Thank you, Keith.”

Reassured by the grin, he tames the urge to fidget with the hem of his sleeve to instead help Shiro put it on. Stealing a glance at him as he attaches the bracelet, the cherry red coloring his ears surprises him. He can’t be the one making him blush right?

But his hand still lingers on Shiro’s after he's done, and he’s giddy to realize that he indeed is the culprit behind the faint flush etching on the expression he then properly faces. “I have a question for you,” he says, and the statement isn’t that frightening with the back of Shiro’s hand still resting under his palm.

“Sure, what is it?” Attentive enough to catch a nervous gulp, he inwardly grins with delight to know the feeling of excited embarrassment is at least shared as he meets Shiro’s eyes with a fond look. “Can I be your boyfriend?”

Mentally picturing the majestic whack behind the head Lance would have landed on him for the blunt approach, he maintains his ground and keeps hope in a strong grip as his heart hammers waiting for a reply.

He could have been more delicate, he knows that. He could have even set it up with one of the ideas his friend suggested when he helped him practice to get over his stress.

But Shiro knows him, and he knows Shiro. They don’t take detours, he can be straightforward, borderline rudely honest at times, and still be certain that his words or manners won’t bother the older student. That’s why he likes him, he can be himself with Shiro, and even more, he inwardly muses, he wants to be himself around him.

Because Shiro laughs when Keith grumbles about the temperature of his coffee or the price of Kosmo's dog food, he helps just because he wants to and he cares without leaving room for any kind of doubt. So he tells him all of that, as wide eyes listen to him, and the fond smile curving his lips tells Keith yes before Shiro’s voice does.

x

“What’s this?” Curious as he hangs his jacket, he walks over to the table but resists peeking at whatever Shiro hastily hid behind his back to instead greet his boyfriend with a kiss. “Got Cosmos another toy?” he guesses, amused by the mischievous gleam meeting his eyes when he quirks an eyebrow at the older student.

But Shiro, grinning, shakes his head before stepping away to let him see the items stacked under a small purple bow. “Tupperwares?” he chuckles, and his boyfriend moves to stand behind him, arms wrapping around his waist as he observes Keith take a look at the new kitchenware.

“I know yours have cracks from banging around in your bag,” hums Shiro as he hooks his chin on his boyfriend’s shoulder, “Those were on sale and I figured, Keith’s delivery service should have nothing but the best.”

Endeared by the tease, a fond smile hangs on his lips when he rolls his eyes, but an idea pops in his mind before he can thank his boyfriend. “You know,” he starts, eyes set on the tupperwares, “I wouldn’t need to have them banging around in my bag if we lived together.”

Sensing surprise in the embrace, he turns around to face Shiro and, resting his hands on his waist, summons all the confidence he’s been keeping simmering in his chest for the right moment to ask this. But a voice, sounding both incredulous and enthusiastic, talks before he can, "You want to move here?”

A moue flashes on his expression, but he quickly dismisses it. “Not really,” he says, and indulging a pause to find his words, then carries on under Shiro’s attentive eyes. “I know you’ve got a good thing here with Matt-” Pettily omitting Adam, his boyfriend only reacts with an amused pointed look but lets him continue. “And I’ve got it too with the guys, but we could, I don’t know-” He knows, more than well, and the numerous bookmarks for rooms near campus could testify that, but Shiro doesn’t need to know how much he’s been thinking about this yet. “Get a place for just the two of us?”

Remembering the tupperwares behind his back, he grabs one and raises it between them. “Then we could share those.” A little laugh welcomes the finishing touch to his argument, and he smiles seeing Shiro’s expression turning pensive before his boyfriend nods. “We can look into it,” he declares, and the answer is so simple Keith has to double-check. “So yes to moving together?”

Laughing, he nods again, and cupping Keith’s cheeks, then leans in to steal him a kiss. “Yeah, Keith, I’d love to move in with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a fluffy ending to a short fluffy story! hope you liked it (and kudo to Lance for being a really good bro lmao)
> 
> 𝔠𝔬𝔪𝔪𝔢𝔫𝔱𝔰 𝔞𝔯𝔢 𝔣𝔬𝔬𝔡 𝔣𝔬𝔯 𝔱𝔥𝔢 𝔰𝔬𝔲𝔩  
>   
> 📍 [where to find me](https://mooniv.carrd.co/)  
>   
> D.


End file.
